Finding the killer: The aftermath
by GSRFAN91
Summary: This is the sequal to Finding the killer, Sara has been happy since Grissom told her he loved her, but has she got over the kidnapping ordeal?, and could her Friends show how much she means to them? GSR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is the much wanted sequal to "Finding the killer" I think you'll need to read "Finding the killer" before reading this as its a follow on to that story :)you could read it on its own but you might get a little confused lol ****Anyways back to this story, ****i hope you enjoy it and reviews are a must :)**

**I still dont own anything unfortunatlly but my birthday is coming up, so would any of you lovely readers want to buy me Gil Grissom or Nick stokes?**

Finding the killer: the aftermath

_It has been 2 weeks since I was found, and in those two weeks I haven't been to my apartment, only for clothes and essentials. I am staying at Grissoms townhouse since he asked me to stay when I was released from hospital._

_The past two weeks has been the best in my life, the man who I have loved for years, finally owned up to his feelings, and although people wouldn't think of it, Gil grissom is a very romantic man, always cooking me meals, reading me poetry when we are laying in bed._

_Me and Grissom told the team that we was officially a couple when Catherine noticed Grissom was smiling more and I was the happiest she has ever seen._

_But what the team and Grissom doesn't know is that I have been suffering form terrible nightmares since that night I got kidnapped. I dream about me being on one of Doc Robbins autopsy tables like the other victims, I know he cant hurt me now, as he is in prison for life, but it doesn't stop me wondering what could have happened if Grissom never found me._

"Sara"

"Huh sorry Gil"

Sara was sat at the breakfast bar now nursing a cold cup of coffee. After yet another nightmare, Sara couldn't hold her tears back so came into the kitchen to not disturb Grissom.

"Honey you okay?" Grissom asked, the words full of concern after noticing dries tears on her cheeks.

"Fine, you want a cup of coffee?" Sara got up of her stool. And went to make Grissom a cup of coffee, she knew Grissom was onto her but didn't want to worry him, how would he react knowing his new girlfriend has suffered nightmares since she was nine years old, ranging from the yelling and fights from her childhood to victims on a case.

Coming up behind her Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned his chin on her shoulder before saying "Honey your not fine, your anything but. If you was okay you wouldn't have been crying and you wouldn't be sat here on your own"

"Im fine Gil, just came out here to think" Sara replied.

"Its not me is it honey, I mean I haven't rushed you into anything have..." Grissom was cut off by Sara kissing him.

"It could never be you Gil, ive been wanting this since I met you"

"What is it then? When I fall asleep you there beside me, but when I wake up, your not"

"Gil don't worry okay ill sort this myself" Sara unwrapped Grissom arms which was still around her waist, and passed him the cup of coffee before heading to the bathroom. "Im getting a shower, I think ill go in work early tonight to finish the report on mine and Nicks last case."

Before Grissom could say anything he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower starting.

_I wonder if its me, do I disgust her, I mean what other reason could it be, she has been so happy since I told her I loved her, im scared of losing her I cant lose her, maybe am suffocating her, better get ready for work, I could talk to Catherine about Sara._

With that last thought Grissom went to get change for the long shift ahead of him.

**TBC**

**A/N- So what you think? please review :) im thinking of posting this chapter every 2-3 days, so you have to wait a little longer for the next chapter sorry :) sometimes a might change my mind and post twice in one day you'll just have to see :)**

**BTW for all those who are reading Dates to remember, I know I said I would upate Monday, and I was hoping to get the next chapter done by then but i had no idea where to take it but thanks to some ideas of mykate i will get back on to the story after this one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks for the reviews, so this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy , btw happy 4th of july :)**

**Again i don't own CSI, if i did Warrick and Catherine would have gotten together ages ago :)**

**chapter 2**

"Nick, Sara DB in Henderson take Greg with you" Grissom said handing the assignment slip to Sara with a small smile.

"Warrick Catherine B&E off the strip, ill be in my office doing paperwork if you need me" With that Said Grissom left the break room and headed for his office.

"You okay Sar?" Warrick asked, placing a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Fine Rick, we better go to our scenes" With that Sara left the room to collect her kit,

"Something wrong with her, did you see the bags under her eyes?" Catherine informed the rest of the team.

"I know she looks awfully tired" Nick agreed.

"Hey maybe bug man keeps her up all night" Greg grinned

"Greg, We're serious, there's something wrong with her, ill try talk to her at the scene"

"Okay Nicky, Warrick ill meet you at the car in 5, ill go talk to Grissom about it"

Nodding in agreement everyone left the break room to there assigned scenes.

"Grissom can I talk to you for a minute?" Catherine asked not waiting for an answer before entering his office and shutting the door.

"What is it Catherine?"

"We are all worried about Sara, She seems to be withdrawing from us these past few days"

"I have noticed" Grissom sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing at his temple.

"You haven't done anything to upset her have you, because I mean the guys will kill you" Catherine warned, before taking the seat across from Grissom.

"No, I haven't done anything, well she says I haven't, Catherine I found her this morning at the breakfast bar with dried tears on her cheek, I asked if she was okay and she told me she was, I am so worried about her."

"Do you think it could have anything to do with the kidnapping?"

"I don't think so Cath, I mean me and Sara talked about that, and she said she was fine about it all, she was actually happy she caught the killer, and that the victims can rest in peace."

"Well Nick said he's going to try and talk to her, we all love her, and don't want her to crawl back into herself, these past two weeks have been great, we have all grown closer and me and the guys don't want to lose that"

"I know what you mean Catherine, if Nick can't get her to talk ill try to talk to her at home after shift"

"Okay well I better go and get to the crime scene, stop worrying okay I know your still a bit scared of sending Sara to a crime scene but Nick and Greg will look after her"

"How…" Before Grissom could say anymore Catherine cut him off.

"I just know, your more protective off her now, but she's safe okay, just try get her to talk don't let her burn out."

"Okay Catherine, see you later"

Catherine gave Grissom a small smile before heading towards to car where Warrick was patiently waiting.

"Any information?" Warrick asked, opening the door for Catherine to get in the car before getting himself in the other side.

"Grissom doesn't know what's wrong with her either, he's as worried as we are, I asked if it could be to do with the kidnapping but he said they talked about that and she was over it" Catherine sighed staring out the window.

"Hey, she's a tough cookie you know that" Warrick said reaching other for Catherine's hand and squeezing it "She knows she's like a sister to us all, and knows she can come to us for anything, but sometimes she likes to keep things hidden"

"I know" Catherine said softly, squeezing Warricks hand in return "I just don't want her to burn out"

"Cath she wont burn out, either the guys or Grissom will get her to open up before then"

"Your right, come on the crime scenes not going to process itself" With that Warrick drove out of the LVPD parking lot and to their crime scene.

TBC- so what you think? please leave a review even if to tell me what you ate for dinner yesterday i dont care :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, you all left me, I cant believe half of you actually told me what you had ate for dinner, now that made me laugh lol, thanks again :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Sara, are you okay?" Nick asked, himself and Sara was in the victim's bedroom processing the scene, while Greg was processing downstairs and the perimeter.

"Am fine Nicky" Sara sighed taking some more photos of the blood splatter.

"Sara you haven't said anything in the past two hours, usually you would joke or argue with Greg but you haven't"

"I said im fine Nicky okay, just leave it alone" With that Sara decided to go help Greg downstairs.

_How can I get her to open up? Its not healthy to keep things hidden, she was fine after the kidnapping all loved up with Grissom, but she's lost the spark in her eye, ill better phone Catherine and see if she talked to Grissom._

With that thought Nick hit speed dial on his phone.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?

"I was just wondering if Grissom told you anything?"

"He doesn't know what's wrong with her either, he did try and talk to her this morning but she said she was fine, why has she said anything to you?"

"Nothing Cath, she says she fine, and to leave it alone, whatever that means then I assume she went to help Greg"

"Nick I don't know what to do, neither does Grissom, ill talk to you back at the lab, Warrick needs me"

"Okay Cath speak to you soon"

Nick flipped his phone down and put it back into his pocket before continuing to process the scene hoping Greg could get Sara to talk.

"Sara what you doing down here, thought you was with Nick?" Greg asked after noticing Sara helping him process the perimeter.

"I thought you'd like some help?" Sara replied, placing her kit down at her feet.

"I would never refuse help from the love of my life" Greg said jokingly, noticing Sara didn't reply or even smile to his remark her continued.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"What is it with everyone asking me that, yes I am fine and the next person who asks me if am okay I swear" Sara said throwing her arms in the air with frustration.

"Hey im sorry, but usually when I say a remark like that you usually laugh and say dream on or hit me over the head or something but you never"

"Sorry Greggo" Sara sighed.

"No need to apologize im sorry for asking if your okay, but before you say anything I just want to let you know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk or even just have a drink with, you know I wouldn't tell anyone else and I think it's the same with the guys, we all love you"

"I know Greg and thank you, I better go apologize to Nick" Sara replied softly before turning on her heels.

"What did you do the Nick?" Greg asked now intrigued.

"I kind of yelled at him that's all but ill go sort it now. Thanks Greggo"

"No problem, but you know you can come help me once you've apologized" Greg yelled after her.

"Ill think about it Greg" Sara chuckled before making her way back into the house.

-- -- --

"Hey Sara, look am sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to tell me" Nick said quickly when he noticed Sara come back into the bedroom.

"No Nicky its me who should be saying sorry, I shouldn't have blew at you like that"

"Its okay Sara, you could have turned around and slapped me I would still not care, all I care about is you"

"I know Nick and thank you"

"And just incase you didn't know, I'm always here for you to talk to me, I wont tell anybody, whatever you say to me stays between me and you, your like a little sister to me and I am always to protect you" Nick said softly placing a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Thank you so much" Sara whispered before bringing Nick into a big hug.

After pulling apart Sara started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Nick asked confused.

"Its funny, you and Greg seem to have the same thoughts, because before Greg said the exact same thing"

"Oh no Greg heads going to blow with all my thoughts" Nick Grinned.

"Shh don't let him here you say that" Sara laughed.

"See this is the Sara sidle I want to see" Nick said before putting his equipment back into his kit. "We're all done here, how about we go help Greg then we can head back to the lab"

"Okay Nick, I think I need to talk to Grissom anyways" With that Said Sara and Nick left the Bedroom, with Nick's arm draped around Sara's shoulders and went in search for Greg.

**TBC- Did you like it? tell me in a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- thanks for the people who has reviewed and has been reading this story am glad you all are enjoying it :) i know these chapters are short and am sorry. **

**Chapter 4**

"Nicky!" Catherine yelled, noticing Nick Sara and Greg walking down the hallways of the lab.

"Ill meet you in trace" Sara said heading towards the trace lab, leaving Nick and Greg to talk with Catherine.

"So has she said anything?"

"I talked to her after she stormed out of Nick, she never said anything about why she is upset, but I told her she can always talk to me or you guys, and she seemed to take it on board"

"Nick what did you do to her, for her to storm out" Catherine asked after listening to what Greg said.

"Nothing Cath, I just asked if she was okay as she was being rather quiet, and she told me to leave it alone, im sure I told you this on the phone?"

"Oh yeah so you did" Catherine smiled

"Well she came to apologize to me after speaking to Greg, and I told her exactly what Greg just said, she can talk to any of us, and that we all love her"

"Okay, ill try and talk to her later" Catherine sighed.

"She said she was going to talk to Grissom, maybe she's going to tell him?" Nick said.

"Hopefully, I have to go check on the DNA from my case, ill see you guys later okay" Catherine said before turning on her heels.

"See ya" Both Greg and Nick said together.

- - - -- -- --

"Hodges could you do these for us please ASAP" Sara asked, she was now standing in the trace lab with Hodges looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Sara asked backing away from him slightly.

"I thought a big smile would cheer you up" Hodges replied.

"Give over Hodges and just do these, page me when there done" with that Sara left the trace lab and bumped into Warrick.

"Woo Girl" Warrick laughed, steadying Sara,

"Sorry Rick"

"Its okay girl, you feeling okay now? You didn't look very good this morning," Warrick asked, concern in his voice.

"Im okay Warrick"

"You know you …."

"Can always talk to me and the guys, because we all love you" Sara interrupted Warrick,

"Whoa girl, you physic" Warrick grinned.

"I wish, no everyone has been telling me the same thing, next it'll be Catherine or Grissom, lets see which one will get in there first" Sara grinned.

"So you okay?"

"I am, now I know I have a family around me who loves me" Sara grinned before squeezing Warrick shoulder and heading for Grissom's office.

-- -- --

"Sara!" Catherine yelled noticing Sara walking down the corridor.

"Catherine before you say anything, I know what your going to say, first off you'll ask, are you okay, and ill reply im fine, then you'll say you know you can always talk to me or the guys we all love you" Sara mocked.

"How did you know?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Everybody has been telling me the exact same thing. And at first it was cute and all but now it's getting annoying"

"Oh okay, but you are okay aren't you?" Catherine asked playing with the hem of her shirt. Knowing that if Sara was annoyed before, when she asked the question she would be pissed off.

"Cath, stop looking so nervous" Sara smiled "Im okay, in fact I am going to talk to Grissom, I bet he's worried about me"

"Oh he is Sara, I was talking to him earlier on, and he was above worry"

"Thanks Cath ill speak to you later okay"

"Yeah see ya Sara" With that said, the two women went there separate ways Sara to Grissom's office and Catherine to the DNA lab.

TBC

**A/N Please review, once i get 8 or more reviews i will post the last chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- only got 5 reviews, but i want to focuse on my other story "A single death" and "Falling in love with a killer" which am the co author. anyways thanks to all of you who have been following this sequal, and thanks to those who have left a review :)**

**Finding the killer:The aftermath**

**Chapter 5**

"Grissom can I speak with you for a minute?" Sara asked poking her head around the door of Grissoms office.

"For you dear, you can have 2 "Grissom grinned.

"Before you asked if am okay, I am" Sara said before shutting his office door and taking a seat across from him.

"Are you okay, or are you just saying that to stop people asking you questions"

"No really I am okay now, maybe earlier on I wasn't, but Nick, Greg, Warrick hell even Catherine has shown me how much I mean to them, and I do realise, that I can talk to them about anything"

"That's Great Sara, there was all worried about you at start of Shift"

"I know, and I also know that you was above worried about me" Sara smiled

"I was honey, I just didn't know how to help you, and you know I hate it when you are upset"

"I know and I am sorry and I promise next time I will tell you it just I didn't want you to think of me as a child" Sara murmured, averting her eyes to anyway but Grissom cool blue ones.

"Honey, why would I ever think of you as a child?" Grissom asked

"Its just, since I can remember I have always suffered from nightmares, they was all about the fighting and yelling in my childhood, but since the kidnapping, I have been having nightmares every night, its always about seeing myself on Doc Robbins autopsy table, and it scares me to hell" Sara said softly, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Honey" Grissom said just as softly before leaving his seat and leaning in front of Sara, placing a hand on her cheek making her look at him. "You should have woken me up, I would have comforted you"

"I didn't want to wake you up, you look so peaceful when you're asleep, and I thought it's my problem, why should you suffer"

"Honey, your problems are always my problems, I don't want you to be scared and alone, when I am asleep next to you, just wake me"

"Thank you Gil"

"Its okay honey, how about we go home, its 10 minutes before shift ends and we can finish talking then"

Sara leaned in and gave Grissom a quick passionate kiss. After pulling away Grissom smiled before collected his Jacket and headed out of his office with Sara in front.

"Griss, you going home?" Catherine asked, noticing Sara and Grissom walking down the hallway.

After hearing Catherine, Grissom and Sara walked into the break room and stood at the door. Nick, Greg, Warrick and Catherine was all seated at the table.

"Yeah, if you haven't got anything else to do you all can go home" Grissom informed them.

"We will do, and Sara you feeling better?" Nick asked.

"Im feeling Great, I have talked to Grissom, and also with all the comforting words you have given me, there's no reason why I shouldn't be happy" Sara smiled.

Everyone ran up to Sara and drew her in for a group hug. "Guys, my air supply is getting cut off" Sara chuckled, causing everyone to release their grip on her and stand back with big grins across her face.

Come on Sara lets go home" Grissom said smiling at all the guys.

"Okay, guys thank you so much for everything, and the happy Sara Sidle will be back next shift, so beware" Sara grinned causing all the guys to laugh. "See yas later" and with that Grissom placed his hand on the small of Sara's back and lead her out to his car.

-- -- -- --

"You want to talk?" Grissom asked after entering their home, whilst taking his coat and shoes of and placing them at the door.

"Tomorrow, all I want to do is go to bed with the man I love" Sara smiled before taking Grissom's hand in hers and leading him to the bedroom.

Changing into something more comfortable both slid under the covers, and Sara moulded her body to Grissoms side.

Grissom watched over Sara as her breathing had deepened, knowing she was asleep Grissom closed his eyes, and fell into a light slumber.

-- -- -- --

"Gil, Gil, please wake up" Sara cried.

"Huh, honey" Grissom said, his voice full of sleep, after noticing Sara Crying and the grip she had on his shirt his mind soon woke up.

"Its okay, honey, your safe" Grissom whispered, planting kisses onto her forehead.

"Gil, it was horrible" Sara sobbed.

"I know honey, its just a dream, am here your safe" Grissom kept repeating until Sara had calmed down.

"Thank you Gil" Sara whispered kissing Grissom's cheek.

"No need to thank me, im always here for you honey"

Sara smiled before leaning her head on Grissom chest.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," Sara murmured

"I love you honey" Grissom said, planting a kiss on the top of Saras head.

"I love you too" Sara smiled before sleep took over her. And she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Noticing Sara had fallen back to sleep Grissom smiled slightly at the beautiful sight before him and how lucky he was to have her. With the image of Sara playing in his mind him too fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END

**A/N-Did you like the ending? please leave a review :) and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
